ACTORES
by Jorgelatina
Summary: ¿que pasaría si el anime de pokemon no fueran dibujos, sino que estuvieran interpretador por actores? De eso trata esta historia.
1. Prólogo

PROLOGO

NOTAS AL FINAL DEL PROLOGO.

La nueva temporada ha llegado a su fin, se acabó la ilusión de muchos seguidores de que Ash Ketchum, entrenador originario de Pueblo Paleta, ganara una liga, así que a la quinta no será la vencida, tendrá que ser al sexto intento.

Como Unova no gustó mucho en general, el dueño de la cadena de televisión que emite Pokemon ha convocado una rueda de prensa…

-Señores. Hemos recibido un gran número de quejas por parte de seguidores de la serie y de críticos, sabemos que las sensaciones con las que acabaron muchos al final de la temporada no son las que desearían; y pido disculpas por ello. Sin embargo estas no han sido unas temporadas de relleno, han sido unas temporadas de las que hemos aprendido muchos errores que no volverán a cometerse. Reconozco que ha llegado la hora de renovarse, y por lo tanto dimito. Le deseo suerte al siguiente director de la cadena, no tengo nada más que decir.

Y así llegó el final de esa etapa en la cadena, esa etapa donde se vivieron los mejores y peores momentos , cuando se estrenó pokemon como una miniserie de 5 capítulos de 5 minutos cada uno para emitirse después del telediario y cuando tuvieron que hacer una serie larga porque es miniserie llegó a obtener el 57% de share en su último capítulo. Llegaron videojuegos, cromos, camisetas, premios, éxito para la cadena y ser la serie más vista en el mundo con 120 millones de seguidores. No solo supuso un enorme apoyo económico para la cadena, también supuso la consolidación de Japón como potencia en el mundo de la Tv.

Tal y como dijo el antiguo director de la televisión ha llegado la hora de renovarse; eso es: nuevo director, nuevo equipo de dirección y de guión, nuevas temporadas mucho más emocionantes, nuevos pokemon, nuevo videojuego oficial de la serie, nuevos compañeros de aventuras y… nueva trama que haga a la gente volver a ver esa magnífica serie.

Once días después de la dimisión del presidente llegó otro nuevo, un hombre con treinta años menos, pero con un gran futuro por delante, y con él trajo también al nuevo equipo encargado de realizar el nuevo pokemon, encabezado por Poleo, un muy joven director debutante en el mundo de las series de televisión y que es un gran fan de la saga, no es de extrañar, puesto que apenas tiene 27 años y empezó viendo la serie desde el capítulo 1, y eso pasó hace 19 años.

El mundo desea que llegue ya la nueva temporada, pero dado a la dimisión y tener que organizarlo todo no se habían ni siquiera decidido los actores que encarnarían a los protagonistas

Un par de meses después se reveló el elenco de actores que protagonizarían la nueva serie.

-Sergio Amici como Ash Ketchum (el seguiría siendo el protagonista, y, por lo tanto no hay que cambiar de actor)

-Andrés Quintana como Clemont, el nuevo compañero de viajes de Ash (poco tiempo después se empezaría a rumorear que sería como el añorado Brock, osea: Líder de gimnasio y excelente cocinero)

-Claudia Quintana como Bonnie, la hermana de Clemont. (los guionistas decidieron basar la nueva generación en la 3ª, puesto que gustó bastante)

y…

Nadie más

En efecto, o era una broma de mal gusto o en verdad Ash no tendría compañera principal, porque Bonnie no contaba como tal, dado que su edad no le permitiría tener pokemons.

Todo tipo de rumores surgieron en la red: que si la nueva compañera sería una villana que arrepentida decide viajar con ellos, que si no hay porque no hay dinero… Cada rumor mar raro y equivocado que el otro

A cabo de un par de semanas el director; Poleo, convoca una nueva rueda de prensa…

-Se que es muy raro que no diésemos el nombre de la protagonista, y eso no es porque no tengamos; es porque todavía no tenemos a la actriz que la encarnará, pero aseguro que habrá una protagonista, y no va a decepcionar.

Bueno, con esto doy por concluido el prólogo de mi primer fic, espero que les guste.

Se que queda un poco raro que en japon hay mucha gente llamada Sergio , pero para mí y supongo que para ustedes es mucho más fácil recordar el nombre Claudia que Tokoiko xD

En este fic pokemon no se emite por TV Tokyo, y además es la serie más vista del mundo.

La idea principal del fic esque Ash y compañía no son dibujos, sino que están encarnados por actores reales.

Este fic se me ocurrió un día pensando que que pasaría si fueran actores? Y de ahí el título :P

Que tengan un buen día :D


	2. Capítulo 1: El comienzo de todo

Bueno, que les guste este nuevo capítulo; puesto que puse mucho empeño en el desarrollo de la historia.

Pokemon no me pertenece, le pertenece a The pokemon company, satoshi Tajiri y otros más que no me acuerdo ahora mismo xD (creatures inc y nintendo por ejemplo)

Ningun pokemon fue dañado durante la elaboración de este fic.

Me sorprendió bastante haber recibido 5 favoritos y 6 followers, en verdad eso me animó mucho, gracias.

También quisiera agradecer y contestar las reviews que me dejaron:

 **MonPoke:** En este cap lo verás.

 **Red Fox 1203** **:** Gracias por tus palabras, y por añadir este fic a tu comunidad

 **Andreu320** **:** Si... quien lo diría xD

 **AndrickDa2** **:** Cuando empiezo algo lo termino, y sí, se que no es común, por eso lo subí :P

 **fanweb** **:** Nadie sabe en que acabará esto... pero sí, habrá romance. Y sí; tambien son pegadizos

 **Kisu Kreuz:** contesté por pm (es info confidencial)

 **Guest:** Pues en este cap verás un poco más de como la desarrollo ;)

 **Bueno, ahora sí que sí, que empiece la función...**

Nos encontramos en un set de rodaje de ciudad lumiose.

-CORTEN! – dijo un hombre de unos 50 años sentado sobre una silla con 2 metros de altura.

Ese hombre en cuestión se llama Poleo, y es el director de la nueva temporada de la exitosa serie de TV, pokémon.

Poleo lleva una responsabilidad enorme a sus espaldas; ha sido recientemente fichado por Animazing TV, la cual también ha cambiado de directiva. Esa es ya la decimoséptima temporada de una serie global con millones de seguidores por todo el mundo , y no debe decepcionar a nadie.

Los guionistas ya han decidido el nombre que llevará y se disponen a presentárselo al director:

-¡POLEO!

-Dime Karlos, ¿Qué quieres?

-Ya se me ha ocurrido el nuevo nombre, se podría llamar Pokémon: The new challege en inglés y Pokémon: el nuevo desafío en español, ¿Qué te parece?

-Me estas tomando una broma? Con ese nombre nadie la verá.

-Entonces que sugieres? Empezamos con buen pie si el director no está de acuerdo con los guionistas.

-Llamalo X o llámalo Y, pero deja de darme esas cosas que estoy muy ocupado preparando todo y no me sobra el tiempo precisamente.

-Vale… pero no entiendo porque no te gusta el nombre, inspira acción y aventura, a la par que novedades.

-Porque quiero que lleve la esencia de pokemon, no vamos a arriesgarnos a poner un nombre tan… curioso

-Como digas, pero yo sigo opinando que es un buen nombre.

Vemos al joven guionista de nombre Carlos abandonar los estudios de rodaje, se encuentra bastante decepcionado por los resultados y porque no se le ocurre ningún nombre nuevo, hasta que…

-YA LO TENGO!

Todo el mundo le miró raro, dado que estaba en el paseo marítimo

-PERMISO, PERMISOO! – entró Karlos corriendo en el set de rodaje 11, donde se estaba grabando la partida de Ash, el protagonista, de su pueblo natal: pueblo paleta.

-Poleo, poleo!

-¿¡Qué quieres ahora!?

-Ya tengo el nombre!

-pues dímelo, no tardes.

-Pokemon: The XY series

-Vete a la porra, lo que te dije antes era para que pensaras, no para que lo tomases como nombre. Si esque de verdad…

-Pues a mí me gusta –dijo un joven de unos 16 años vestido con la ropa habitual del protagonista, Ash Ketchum, pero esta era algo diferente por irse a otra región.

-Lo dices en serio Sergio?

-Claro, está bastante bueno para ser una serie de televisión, y no suena a telenovela como otras series.

-bueno, pues así se queda.

[…]

-COMENZEMOS! –dijo el director desde su silla de 2 metros absolutamente personalizada con su nombre.

(narrador de la serie) Nos encontramos a un joven despidiéndose de su madre, dado que se dispone a ir al aeropuerto de ciudad azafrán para partir en avión hacia su siguiente destino; una nueva región llamada Kalos.

-Mamá, te echaré mucho de menos.

-no te preocupes hijo, yo estaré bien; siempre que traigas novia y te cambien las mudas todos los días

-MAMÁAAAAA!, que me avergüenzas! -dijo el chico sonrojándose de vergüenza

-Vamos Ash, si no salimos ya perderemos el vuelo –dijo una chica con una cámara al hombro

-vale alexa, ya voy!

[…]

-COORTEN! Bueno, hasta aquí el trabajo de hoy, os podeís ir todos los de cámara y estudio! (se refiere a los trabajadores que sujetan el micrófono; llamado boom en el gremio del cine y TV; a los de escenario, y a otros muchos que no tenían nada que hacer.

-Me gusta el nombre de la nueva región, me recuerda a kanto.

-Exacto Sergio, lo saqué de Karlos, que como no dejaba de molestarme cuando pensaba el nombre de la nueva región pues lo que hice fue coger su nombre y quitarle la r.

-El estará encantado y todo.

-Por supuesto, además empezó siendo una broma, pero ha acabado llamándose así oficialmente. –Le aclaró Poleo al joven actor

\- ¿Y para cuando tendré compañera? Porque estoy harto de que la gente me pare por la calle para que revele el nombre, y… pues no se lo puedo decir porque ni yo siquiera lo sé.

-Pues de eso… solo puedo decirte que los productores y los de casting ya le han echado el ojo a unas cuantas candidatas, pero todavía no está elegida.

-Pues vaya. Me tendré que aguantar.

-No nos queda otra amigo.

Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo escribiéndolo.

Solo quiero añadir que agradezco la buena acogida en general que ha tenido el prólogo, y, decir también una aclaración: Al contrario que Poleo yo sí hubiera escogido Pokémon: The New Challege como nombre para una temporada :P

Se agradecen ideas, porque aunque ya tengo más o menos pensada la historia sus sugerencias son bienvenidas, dado que no tengo una historia infinita… Por desgracia.

También se agradecen reviews, favorites y follows, puesto que eso me apoya a seguir con este fic ;)

Se despide:

Jorgelatina148


	3. Capítulo 2: La rueda de prensa

He aquí el tercer capítulo de mi fic, espero que sea de su disfrute.

Pokemon no me pertenece, le pertenece a The pokemon company, satoshi Tajiri y otros más que no me acuerdo ahora mismo xD (creatures inc y nintendo por ejemplo)

Ningun pokemon fue dañado durante la elaboración de este fic.

 **REVIEWS:**

 **Andreu320:** Pues cuando menos te lo esperes xD

 **Cata Plox:** Si lo fue xD te juro que no acabará así, graias por tus palabras, de verdad, ayudan mucho.

 **fanweb:** Todo el mundo la extraña, pero puede que te reencuentres con ella en este cap.

 **karencita tello 35:** siento que sea corto, pero te aseguro que seré constante y publicaré una vez por semana, (los fines de semana) Además, poco a poco los capítulos van aumentando de tamaño. Espero que sigas leyendo este fic hasta que te parezca decente.

 **guest:** Yo así lo haré ^-^ tu solo estate atento al fic. PD: ponte un nombre ;P

Bueno, comenzamos con el fic

Han pasado unos cuantos días desde que se rodó el primer capítulo de la nueva temporada de Pokemon, ahora sí, con un nombre oficial, Pokemon: The XY Series. Y aunque todavía no se ha presentado hoy será el gran día…

Redacción del periódico "Today news" :

Un hombre recoge un fax que ha llegado a la redacción del periódico nombrado anteriormente.

-Vaya, esto es una sorpresa.

En sus manos podemos leer un mensaje con rótulos negros sobre fondo amarillo…

 **"** **Animazing TV les informa que, hoy día 20 de Enero a las 16:00 se llevará a cabo una rueda de prensa en el Hotel Jinx Blanca para informar acerca de las temporadas de Pokemon que acontecerán en el futuro".**

Redaccion del periódico "Notice":

-Aaaah (bosteza) que sueño tengo, no debería haber ido a la fiesta de Ramón.

-¡Scott!

El hombre gira su cabeza y ve que su compañero Javier le llama

-¿Qué quieres?

-¡que vengas!

(···)

-Ya estoy aquí, porque me llamabas?

-Lee esto:

 **"** **Animazing TV les informa que, hoy día 20 de Enero a las 16:00 se llevará a cabo una rueda de prensa en el Hotel Jinx Blanca para informar acerca de las temporadas de Pokemon que acontecerán en el futuro".**

-Oye Javi

-Dime

-¿por qué tengo que leer esto yo?

-Porque te ha tocado ir a la rueda de prensa

Y así fue llegando el mensaje a las redacciones de diversos periódicos informándoles que, se llevaría a cabo una rueda de prensa extraordinaria en el hotel Jinx Blanca.

A las 16:00 de la tarde, en el Hotel Jinx Blanca…

Se oyen pasos y todo el mundo saca sus cámaras para capturar el momento del anuncio, mientras tanto, un grupo de tres personas entra en el salón y se sienta en los asientos, siendo posteriormente inundados por un mar de flashes de cámaras y smartphones.

-Buenas tardes. - Dijo Poleo después de recuperarse de su ceguera temporal.

-Hoy les venimos a informar de las novedades de la serie Pokémon: The XY Series, admitiremos tres preguntas y presentaremos un pequeño tráiler, nada más. –Dijo el Productor principal de la serie después de Animazing TV, El Señor Scans.

-Comenzemos- Dijo el director de la cadena, el Sr. Guido. (Guido en este caso es un apellido)

-La nueva región se llamará Kalos, estará inspirada en Francia y su principal ciudad será Ciudad Lumiose, que a su vez está inspirada en París. Aunque al principio pensábamos aumentarlo a diez líderes de gimansio al final hemos decidido mantenerlo en ocho. Como actividades singulares de la región se introducirán las carreras con un determinado tipo de pokemon y los espectáculos pokemon, que serán parecidos a los concursos, pero con un toque de pasarela.

Dijo Poleo mientras el centenar de periodistas que se encontraban en la sala apuntaban y grababan todo el discurso si perderse ningún detalle, porque darse cuenta de un detalle puede significar mucha más información.

-Ahora pasaremos a ver el tráiler, y, luego las preguntas.

 **TRAILER**

 **Vemos el planeta tierra desde el espacio, progresivamente la cámara se va acercando a las nubes y al final las atraviesa para ver una pequeña punta luminosa en la oscuridad. Poco a poco vamos dislumbrando una estructura triangular formada de hierro, y de ella pasamos a ver a Ash saltar desde lo alto a por Pikachu. Cuando el joven entrenador proveniente de pueblo paleta agarra a Pikachu la escena se difumina, hasta que aparece una televisión donde vemos a una reportera narrando lo ocurrido. Aparece un fondo blanco, y, sobre él, un sombrero color rosa apoyado en el suelo albino. Aparece el nuevo logo de la temporada, el logo de pokemon, el logo de Animazing TV y otros logos de productoras y otras empresas.**

Se acaba el tráiler y no se oye un alma, y eso se mantiene hasta que el silencio sepulcral es roto por el Sr. Scans.

-Bueno, pueden comenzar con las preguntas.

Vemos a toda la sala levantar la mano, dando a entender que el tráiler había causado más preguntas que respuestas, justo como quería Poleo.

-A ver, ¡Tú!- dijo Poleo escogiendo a un periodista para que le formule su pregunta

-Buenos días, Scott Riviera, para el periódico Notice. ¿Qué significa el salto del protagonista desde la torre que, supongo yo, es la contraparte de la Torre Eiffel? ¿Va a morir Ash en el salto y habrá un nuevo, o nueva, protagonista?

-Por favor, es una serie para todos los públicos, no vamos a matar al protagonista, aunque es una buena idea. Contestó Poleo mientras los señores Scans y Guido le miraban con una cara de extrañados…

-Solo era una broma- Aclaró el "chistoso" director mientras toda la sala se encontraba en un estado de no saber que contestar.

-Siguiente Pregunta.

-Felipe Pons, para el periódico Grace. ¿Ese sombrero es de la protagonista?

-Touché- Pensó Poleo mientras le contestaba conque no revelaría nada de la trama. Acto seguido le susurró al Productor… (susurro a Scans: Apúntate el nombre de Grace, me ha dado una idea) dijo el Director.

-Última pregunta!

-Markus Torres, para el periódico Today News. ¿tendrá Ash acompañante femenina? (Sin duda este fué el más avispado, ya estaban tardando en preguntar esta cuestión).

-Sí – Contestó Poleo

Es entonces cuando Poleo y Scans se giran para dirigir su mirada a una puerta...

-Les presento a la Actriz que encarnará a Serena…


	4. Capítulo 3: El paseo

Siento mucho la tardanza, pero no pude acceder a FanFiction, espero que este cap y los proximos fics que subiré reparen este tiempo.

Pokemon no me pertenece, le pertenece a The pokemon company, satoshi Tajiri y otros más que no me acuerdo ahora mismo xD (creatures inc y nintendo por ejemplo

Ningun pokemon fue dañado durante la elaboración de este fic. Cualquier parecido con la vida real es pura coincidencia.

 **REVIEWS:**

 **Cata Plox:** Eso es lo que busco ;)

 **AndrickDa2:** Aquí tienes la continuación :D pero... te vas a quedar aún con mucho más supenso xD

 **Andreu320:** Todos... Gracias por tus palabras y por tu discusión con tu subalterno del demonio (Codename: Turko). Cuídate.

 **fanweb:** Efectivamente, este mundo es diabólico... y yo también xD te volveré a dejar con suspenso

 **Lord Zoa:** Espero que veas como sigue...

 **PackedWithLove** **:** Espero que no te hayas muerto del todo, porque aquí tienes más fic que leer

 **Guest:** Todos tendrán actor/actriz, pero no todos aparecerán xD no tengo tanta imaginación

 **Monpoke:** (···)

Wow muchísimas gracias por todos los apoyos que recibí en este fic y el oneshot que subí el otro día. De veras me encató que me dejasen reviews, los reviews ayudan muchísimo a seguir con la historia, y si me dan ideas mejor aún. Gracias.

 **PD:** Quizás me pasé en la cantidad de diálogos de este cap.

 **Comencemos:**

-Les presento a la Actriz que encarnará a Serena…

Y entonces un mar de luces inundó la estancia, concretamente los flashes apuntaban a una puerta que se había habierto unos milisegundos antes…

-Buenos días. Mi nombre es Brisa, Brisa Yvonne

(···)

Al día siguiente tocaba retomar el rodaje de la serie, por lo que Brisa Yvonne sería presentada a sus compañeros de rodaje.

-Buenos días, soy Brisa

-Encantado, soy Marcos, jefe de cámaras

-Tú eres la nueva, no?

-sí, y tu eres...

-Paolo, me encargo del boom y del encuadre

-Ah, pues encantada de conocerte.

(···)

-Brisa, ¿no?

-Quien me llama? -dijo Brisa girándose sobre sí misma

-Yo. Me llamo Sergio, interpreto a Ash, tu compañero de viaje.

-Por fin te encuentro jajaja, llevaba media hora buscándote

-¿En serio? ¿para que?

-Pues para conocerte, ¿no? somos los protagonistas. Pero tu tienes experencia en actuar, yo acabo de salir de un casting

-Ah claro, se me olvidaba eso. Si quieres en el descanso salimos a dar un paseo y te explico algunas cosas

-Me vendría bastante bien

-Acción!

-No! Pikachuuuu! -Vemos a Sergio saltar desde una plataforma de 5 metros, como está atado a un arnés se queda colgando con la pose de haber saltado.

-Corten!

Mientras tanto Brisa, interpretando a Serena, se encuentra en la otra habitación rodando la escena completa de la televisión en casa de los Yvonne.

Después de muchos acción y corten ha llegado la hora del descanso, que son, más o menos 2 horas.

-bueno Brisa, a donde quieres ir?

-No hay un centro comercial por aquí cerca?

-Sí, quieres ir ahí?

-Sí, me gusta la moda, y tu también... -Esto ultimo lo dijo en voz baja sin que Sergio lo oyera

-Pues no sé yo si hay muchas tiendas de ropa en RioRojo

-RioRojo? ¿que es eso?

-Es el nombre del cento comercial, C.C. RioRojo

-Ahhh, pues ya se les podría haber ocurrido un nombre mas original jajaja

-Si jajaja

-Oye Sergio...

-Dime Brisa

-Me firmarías un autógrafo?

-perdon?

-Es para mi primita, que es una gran fan tuya

-Ah, ya me parecía a mi...

-Bueno, ya que estás firmame otro para mí -Dijo poniendo una cara de alegría y dulzura

-¿en serio? jajaja bueno vale, pero tu me firmas otro para mí, ¿hecho?

-Hecho

(···)

Ya en el Centro comercial Sergio y Brisa se fueron a tomar un café al Starbuckets, una cadena de cafeterías bastante conocida

(en el café)

-Y... que vas a hacer cuando crezcas? Porque la serie esta no durará para siempre.

-Y... bueno, no sé, haré alguna pelicula, o alguna otra serie. Lo que estoy seguro es que no haré telenovelas.

-Por? Que tienen de malo?

-Que son eternas, y siempre hay intrigas y traiciones.

-Tienes razón, si el actor se quiere ir matan al personaje jajaja

-Oye, ya es hora de que nos vayamos al set de rodaje, que solo queda media hora.

-Tienes razón, vamos a pagar ya, que luego nos entretenemos y llegaremos tarde.

(en la barra)

-¿Qué desean los señores?

-venimos a pagar la cuenta

-Son 2.50 por favor

-Tome, cóbrese

-Gracias, que tengan un buen día de los enamorados

En ese momento ambos se dieron cuenta de que ese día era 14 de febrero, día de San Valentín, o lo que es lo mismo... el día de los enamorados.

-Bu...bu...bueno y tu... tienes alguien especial con la que compartir este día? - Dijo Brisa súper sonrojada

-Ehhh pues no - Dijo Sergio aún mas rojo

-Ah! Osea que no son pareja? Siento haberlos incomodado. - Dijo el camarero

-No pasa nada- Dijo Brisa

-Bueno, vamos Brisa que llegamos tarde

-Cierto

Nuestros protagonistas pasaron todo el paseo de vuelta casi sin hablarse y bastante sonrojados

-Y que tal les fue el paseo? -Preguntó Poleo

-Fue bien, nos tomamos un café en el starbuckets

-Y estuvimos charlando

-Ah, que bien. Se ve que congeniais muy rápido.

Ante tales palabras ambos se volvieron a sonrojar bastante

-Bueno, Brisa, ahora te toca grabar la parte en la que Serena está apunto de confesarse a Ash, aunque al final no lo haga, ok?

Ante esas palabras ella no podía estar mas mosqueada con el cruel destino, pero decidió grabar esa escena cono si estuviera practicando para confesarse a Sergio, y no a Ash, así sería mas verídico.

-Yo... Ash,me gustas, ¡no!, te amo, pero no se como decírtelo, me gustaste desde ese día en el que te conocí, cuando estaba en el campamento... y... me salvaste - "Actuaba" Brisa delante de un espejo, puesto que ella en realidad amaba en secreto a Sergio.

-Corten!

(···)

-Froakie, ¿quieres venir conmigo?

-Fro!

(···)

-¡Mamá! He decidido empezar un viaje

-Serena, ¿lo dices de verdad?

(···)

Y así fueron rodando las escenas durante ese día; al menos iban bien de tiempo y habían logrado recuperar el perdido causado por las dimisiones y nuevos fichajes de persnajes.

-¡Corten! Ya son las siete, así que ya se pueden ir los de actuación y cámaras. - Anunció Poleo dando a indicar que ya se había acabado la jornada de trabajo para una parte del equipo.

-Oye Sergio! -Dijo Brisa corriendo detrás del nombrado

-¿Que quieres Brisa?

-Me gustó mucho ir contigo hoy -Dijo Brisa notablemente sonrojada

-A mí tambien me gustó mucho, ¿podríamos repetirlo mañana?

-Claro... Oye...

-¿Si?

-¿Me puedes pasar tu número?

Esto dejó bastante chocado a Sergio, puesto que nunca nadie aparte de fans y compañeros de trabajo se lo había pedido nunca... Pero... ¿no era ella acaso una compañera de trabajo? ¿O que era ella para él? ¿Acaso...?

-¡Sergio!

-¿Eh? ¿Si?

-Aquí tierra a Sergio, repito, Aquí tierra llamando a Sergio, ¿me recibe?

-Eh! sí, sí

-Contesta hombre, ¿me puedes dar tu teléfono?

-Ni en broma jaja es muy caro

-Muy gracioso

-Toooma, apunta: 524-148-750

-¿524-148-750?

-Exacto

-Gracias, el mío es : 785-478-123

-Ok, ya lo he apuntado, mañana nos vemos.

-Gracias - Dijo Brisa; pero, acto seguido sonó un sonido agudo y corto

Brisa le había dado un beso en la mejilla a Sergio

 **Sí, se que me quieren matar xDDD por eso me gustó mucho dejar así el cap :P**  
 **Pásense por mi otro fic (Oneshot: El Lago) si no lo leyeron.**

 **Reviews se agradecen.**

 **saludos, jorgelatina148**


	5. Capítulo 4: ¿Nos vamos de viaje?

Bueno, He aquí el siguiente cap de Actores, espero que lo disfruten.

Como el otro día vi la película 18 se me ocurrió hacer 3 capítulos sobre el rodaje de esta. Tuvieron suerte que la encontré en Youtube (si, amigos, no miento xD vi una peli de pokemon EN CASTELLANO, y encima en youtube jaja es un sueño hecho realidad[ACLARO: soy Español, de España; no me gusta el doblaje latino xDDD]) porque tenía planeado hacer caps sobre las pelis, pero no imaginé que las vería tan pronto.

 **REVIEWS:**

 **AndrickDa2:** Nos va el suspenso porque nosotros no sufrimos sin saber como acabará el cap/fic xD. Como vas a poder leer, hay quien duda de si está enamorad

 **Andreu320:** Eso espero, en general sé que gustó.

Torterrax-99: Y bueno, aquí encontrarás mas picante xD. Claro que sigue, de manera no-oficial es un cap cada viernes. (Dije de manera no oficial, no me vengan con "el viernes no subiste cap" jajaja)

 **fanweb:** La linea que está encima explica un poco. Claro que es tierno, yo siempre busco que en cada cap el lector experimente una sensación nueva.

 **ATENCIÓN** **:** ** _Este Cap contiene Spoilers de la Película 18 (Hoopa y un Duelo histórico)_**

 _ **Si no la viste y no quieres recibir spoilers voy a dejar una nota que avise cuando empieza la parte con spoilers y a partir de ahí tendrás que irte al final, donde haré un resumen corto sin spoilers de lo que pasó. Sin embargo, los dos próximos caps van exclusivamente de la película, así que te recomiendo que si no la viste te la veas ahora para poder disfrutar completamente del fic. Igualmente dejaré Resúmenes al final para que podáis seguir la trama del fic.**_

QUE COMIENCE EL ESPECTÁCULO, difrutenlo.

 **POV Sergio**

Cuando llegué a casa no pude quitarme esa sensación de la cabeza, Brisa me había dado un beso; pero... ¿eso que demostraba? ¿me quería? ¿era un agradecimiento? ¿practicaba para su personaje?

Esa maldita solo me había creado un sinfín de preguntas que, en mi intento por resolverlas, no hacían mas que causarme muchas más.

 **POV Narrador**

-¡Hola mamá, ya llegué!

-Hola hijo, ¿que tal te fué el día?

-Se me hizo demasiado largo, y eso que aún son las siete de la tarde; no quiero saber que me espera hasta las doce

-¿Tan complicado fué? - Preguntó con curiosidad Delia (sí, se llama igual, simplemente hace cameos cuando hace falta en la serie)

-Confuso - Y acto seguido Sergio se dirigió al piso de arriba subiendo por las escaleras

-¿Hijo? ¿No meriendas?

-No gracias - Se oyó ala distacia, seguido de un sonido de una puerta cerrándose

-¿¡No merienda!? Eso es imposible, algo le ha tenido que pasar, ese no es mi Sergio

 **POV Sergio**

(-¡Hasta mañana!)

¿Por que me diría eso? O sea, eso me dijo Brisa al despedirse corriendo después del beso, pero...

¡Aaah! estoy deseperado, no tengo más que preguntas sin respuesta, y encima es algo demasiado privado como para preguntarle a mamá.

Me encontraba en un estado lamentable, tumbado en mi cama, con un millón de dudas y una sola resuesta: ese acto significa algo.

-¡A cenar! - Me comunicó mi madre de la manera más desarrollada pero a la par antigua; vía lenguaje.

-¡No tengo hambre!- Le respondí desde mi cama sobre la cual estaba recostado

-¡Mentira! ¡Siempre vienes habriento de los rodajes, ¡Sin excepción!

Oía como los zuecos de mi madre resonban con la madera de las escaleras, así que supuse que estaría subiendo.

-No tengo ganas de cenar - Le respondí a mamá, que ya había abierto la puerta y se encontraba mirándome. Debajo del marco, donde estaba, me podía, y de hecho lo hizo, mirar directamente a los ojos, por lo que supuse que sacaría su instinto materno, más eficaz detectando mentiras que un polígrafo.

-Imposible, tú nunca rechazas comer... ¿te pasó algo hoy? Soy tu madre, sabes que puedes contarme cualquier cosa.

-No es nada grave, sólo tengo preguntas sin respuestas

-Ok, ¿entonces no quieres cenar? Es tu última oportunidad.

-No, gracias, pero no quiero cenar.

-Que descanses- dijo mi madre saliendo de mi habitación, dejándola completamente a oscuras al cortar la única iluminación, que provenía del pasillo.

Poco tiempo después me quedé dormido.

 **POV Narrador**

Al día siguiente, como todos los días de lunes a viernes, tocaba trabajar en la grabación de la serie, por lo que todo el mundo estaba entrando

-Hola

-¡Aaaaaaaahhhhh! ¡Avisa, demonios! ... Oh... Brisa, esto...

-Esto... Sergio

-Si... pues...

-Sergio

-¿Sí? - Dijo Sergio notablemente nervioso.

-Te quiero - Y después de esas palabras la ojiazul simplemente sonrió y se dirigió corriendo a grabar sus escena en otro plató.

-Yo...

(···)

-¡Muy bien chicos, a grabar! -Dijo Poleo a lo lejos

-Sergio, vete al croma, ¡vamos vamos vamos! - Dijo Macintosh, un realizador de primera línea

-Pe...pero, ¡Espera Brisaaa! -Gritó nuestro joven a lo lejos del plató

¡ACCIÓN!

 **POV Sergio**

Parece que el ángel se haya esfumado, o que no me quiera ver, o que se haya estado escondiendo... pero... tengo ganas de... ¿besar? a...¿Brisa? ¿que me está pasando? ¿acaso en verdad estoy enamorado? Ese beso se sentía tan... suave. Pero a la vez dulce. Me va a estallar la cabeza.

Bueno, de todos modos ya es la hora de irse.

 _ **PARTE CON SPOILERS A PARTIR DE AQUÍ**_

 **POV Narrador**

-¡CAAAMBIO DE PLAAANES! ¡Venid todos!

-¿Eh? ¿qué pasa? -Dijo Sergio

-Vamos a ver -Dijo Brisa, que apareció de la nada al lado de Sergio dejando a este de piedra y con el corazón a mil por hora.

-Bri...Brisa - Susurró Sergio contemplando como se alejaba en dirección a Poleo.

-¿Ya estan todos? -Cuestionó Poleo subido a su ya famosa silla de 2 metros

-¿EH? ¡Esperenmeee! -Chilló Sergio corriendo entre la multitud.

-Vale, a ver por donde comienzo... Mañana nos vamos a Dubai, a grabar la película 18

-Pero si no hemos grabado la 17- Afirmó Sergio

-¿Alguna vez viste que una película se grabara escena por escena? Pues esto es igual, el XY

-¿Tan rápido?

-¿Pensabas que, mientras buscábamos a Brisa no hicimos nada más? Yo, como director que soy, solo dije que la quería a ella, bajo cualquier concepto. El resto era de los de casting. Klaus y yo estuvimos tres semanas desarrollando los resúmenes de los capítulos, para saber desde el principio del rodaje cómo acabaría la serie, para así poder rodar en el mejor momento. El guión está terminado, aunque se admiten sugerencias.

-Entonces... ¿vamos a grabar la segunda película antes que la primera?

-Sí, y vamos a terminarla antes, porque ya tenemos los permisos del ayuntamiento de Dubai. Mi intención es filtrar un par de imágenes del rodaje para crear expectación.

-¿Y entonces va a ser en Dubai?

-Sí, y tenemos 2 meses como máximo para rodar, pero como mucha parte de la película van a ser efectos especiales, creo que con un mes y pocos días tenemos de sobra.

-Id todos a casa a preparar la maleta, que mañana mismo a las 12 partimos. Y llevaros películas, que va a ser un viaje largo. Es el vuelo 12469 de Intelcomm Airlines.

(···)

Sergio después de volver a casa a preparar la maleta decidió quedarse en un parque a dar un paseo.

-Brisa, ¿que siento por ti? ¿cómo me quieres?¿que tengo que hacer? -Reflexionaba Sergio en voz alta sentado en un banco del parque con la cabeza hacia atrás.

-Eso dímelo tú

-¿BRISA? -Gritó Sergio exaltado por haber oído la voz de su ¿amada?

-¿Brisa? -Volvió a repetir

-Habrá sido imaginación mía, no dejo de pensar en ella -Se excusó a si mismo

-Seguramente

-¡¿QUE?! ¡Sal de donde estés!

(Nada)

-¿Hola?¿Hay alguien?

(Nada)

-Estoy loco por ella, pero no sé si de amor o de diagnóstico. Será mejor que vuelva a casa.

(···)

-Espero que sea de amor -Dijo una chica pelimiel escondida tras un árbol

(···)

-¡Mamá, me voy a Dubai!

-¿Si? ¿que se te ha perdido por ahí?

-Vamos a rodar una película un par de meses

-¿tan pronto?¿y vas a salir mañana?

-Pues es que ya está hecho el guion, y sí, me voy mañana

-Bueno, pues llámame cada poco, y vete haciendo la maleta

-No te preocupes, te llamaré cuando pueda.

Al día siguiente, en la terminal del aeropuerto...

-Vuelo 12469... puerta... ¡7! ok, ahí voy

-¡Hola Sergio!

-¡Brisa!¡Que bueno volver a verte! -Dijo Sergio, mintiendo, por supuesto.

-Igualmente, ¿sabes que puerta es?

-Sí, la 7

-Pues vamos para allá

-Mira, ya están eligiendo asientos

-Oye Sergio... ¿Quieres sentarte conmigo?

-¿Que si me quiero sentar junto a ti? Con dos condiciones.

-¿Cuales?

\- Uno, quiero la ventana (xD no se lo esperaban, ¿eh?)

-¿Y la segunda?

Entonces Sergio agarró a Brisa y de dio un beso... en la boca.

-La segunda es que me quieras

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

 _ **RESUMEN:**_

El equipo al completo es sorprendido por Poleo al enterarse que este, junto al equipo de guionistas, ya hicieron un boceto de todos los capítulos y de las peliculas. Curiosamente van a grabar la 18 antes que la 17. Sergio sufrirá por no saber si está enamorado o no de Brisa... la respuesta la encontrarán an las últimas 5 lineas.

 **He de decir que me encantó como quedó este cap , lleno de confusión, pero a la vez lleno de revelaciones. Aparte de que este cap sería el cap dedicado al viaje dentro del avión, no tenía nada pensado xD y, miren por donde, me faltó espacio para poner el viaje en el avión xD (intento poner en cada cap mas palabras que el anterior, para así poder superarame poco a poco; si pongo todo el viaje en el avión en este cap, serían como 3400 palabras xD y eso es demasiado para superarlo de una vez).**

 **También me gustó poner un par de easter eggs en el cap, pero que, muy muy pocos de los lectores conocen, porque los easter eggs que salieron mencionados serán parte DE MI PROXIMO FIC.**

 **Sí, voy a hacer otro fic ^-^ puedo adelantar que tendrá a pokemons como protagonistas y que será de humor. Tambien quiero agradecer a Andreu320 y a SatoSere96 por sus ayudas.**

 **Nada mas, dejen REVIEWS, FOLLOWS Y FAVORITOS porque ayudan muchísimo al fic, de una manero u otra.**

 **Saludos, jorgelatina148**


	6. Capítulo 5: ¡Despegamos!

Bueno, hoy no les dejaré con suspense, se lo merecen por ser tan buenos lectores ^-^ , además, hoy les puse música para disfrutar mas el fic.

Solo decirles que este cap es uno de los que menos me costó escribir, me salían solas las palabras. Creo que (para mi) escribo mejor escuchando dubstep, y eso que me gusta mas bien poco. Para los escritores, les animo a que prueben a escribir con música con mucha marcha y pegadza, leí un estudio que decía que servía para escribir y... ¡Demonios, sirvió! jaja. Disfruten el cap.

 **REVIEWS:**

 **AndrickDa2:** Sergio es un ignorante xD. La primera condición al final no sirvió de nada... ahora leerás porqué. Rapido no fue, todavía les queda mucho. Pero que mucho mucho...

 **Torterrax-99:** Antes de nada, siento no haber puesto en negrita tu nick, fallo mío. VA a tener gags, como suelo hacer. Pero principalmente le puse lo de siempre... lemon xD (nah, no todavía)

 **fanweb:** Vótame para "inesperado del año" jajaja a ver si gano. También estoy el la categoría de "novatos diabólicos" xD. Hoy podrás seguir leyendo

 **Monpoke:** Yo tampoco tengo la mas mínima idea de que dirías

 **Altair The Facking Assassin** **:** ¿espontaneo? Espera a ver que pasará en los próximos caps... No creo que tango tiempo como para stalkearte como si fuera Brisa y saber que nombres te dan buena onda y cuales no, sorry. Yo siempre que prometo cumplo (apunta Asurax1, esto te interesa xD). GRan review. Un requiem por firefox. Chrome OS out.

Y eso fue todo, pero... la verdad, no tengo inconvenientes en responde más reviews, así que ya saben... fav & follow ayuda

Bueno, me gustaría que me dijeran que tipo de música les gusta para que pueda poner música que le gusta a casi todos.

 **Pokemon no me pertenece, le pertenece a The pokemon company, satoshi Tajiri y otros más que me acuerdo y ya puse en otros capítulos anteriores y bla bla bla bla.**

 **Ningun pokemon fue dañado durante la elaboración de este fic. Cualquier parecido con la vida real es pura coincidencia.**

 **iDex es una marca registrada por Grapple LLC. Si cae algo del contenido sobre los ojos lavar abundantemente con agua. Mantener fuera del alcance de los niños por contener partes que son fácilmente rompibles en el peor momento.**

 **ATENCIÓN: No hay spoilers, en este cap aprenderán a recitar monosílabos con Sergio y a controlarse con la comida... también con Sergio. Cuidado con las multas, muerden.**

 _ **DESPEGAMOS!**_

Al día siguiente, en la terminal del aeropuerto...

-Vuelo 12469... puerta... ¡7! ok, ahí voy

-¡Hola Sergio!

-¡Brisa!¡Que bueno volver a verte! -Dijo Sergio, mintiendo, por supuesto.

-Igualmente, ¿sabes que puerta es?

-Sí, la 7

-Pues vamos para allá

-Mira, ya están eligiendo asientos

-Oye Sergio... ¿Quieres sentarte conmigo?

-¿Que si me quiero sentar junto a ti? Con dos condiciones.

-¿Cuales?

\- Uno, quiero la ventana

-¿Y la segunda?

Entonces Sergio agarró a Brisa y de dio un beso... en la boca.

-La segunda es que me quieras

En ese momento Brisa entró en shock, no podía creerse lo que estaba viendo, escuchando y... sintiendo

-Vamos, hay que tomar el avión

-S..si

-Sus tarjetas de embarque, porfavor

-Tome

-Ok, ya pueden pasar. Que tengan un buen viaje y un buen romance.

-¿Lo vió?

-Cómo no verlo, yo me declaré a mi mujer de una forma muy parecida.

-Oh

-Bueno, entren ya que es casi la hora de despegue.

-Gracias, buena suerte.

-Igualmente

-Y bueno... ¿te quieres sentar junto a mi? llevas mucho tiempo callada.

Brisa aún no salía del shock, estaba perdidamente enamorada de Sergio, y ahora no sabía que hacer.

-Si

-Ok, yo la ventana

-Eres un crío

-¿eh?

-Por eso te amo

¿ah?

-Sígueme

-¿uh?

-Señorita azafata

-Dime chica

-¿Donde nos sentamos?- Dijo Brisa mostrando sus pases de embarque

-Jaja, se ve que no suelen viajar mucho en avión hacia otros países; este es un pase clase Bussiness aislado. Está en la planta de arriba.

-¿Hay otras plantas? - Preguntaron nuestros actores al unísono, causando que sus caras se tornaran de color rojizo.

-En este modelo de avión hay tres plantas. Ustedes van en la de arriba del todo. Acompáñenme porfavor.

-Gracias

Al cabo de un rato no muy largo, mas o menos de unos 5 minutos llegaron a Bussiness.

-Ahí al final tienen su habitación.

-¿Habitación? -Preguntó Sergio sin entender nada

-Claro, en su ticket figuran como "Bussiness Aislado". Eso les da derecho a una habitación donde dormir sobre camas.

-¿Tanto costó el pasaje?

-Es un vuelo charter, está fletado principalmete por nosotros. Como alquilamoscasi la mitad del avión la primera clase cuesta casi la mitad.

-¡Poleo! -Exclamó Sergio

-Solo espero que no se molesten por tener habitación compartida, sigue siendo primera clase.

-Podré aguantarlo

-Claro, no habrá problema

Dicho esto se fueron a su habitación, la 320 (piso 3 fila par habitación número 0). Justo para el despegue.

-"Señores pasajeros, en breves momentos comenzaremos a despegar, por favor, abrócense los cinturones, desconecten todos los aparatos electrónicos y no incumplan estas ordenes hasta nuevo aviso. Gracias."

-Wow, nunca ví una habitación parecida - Se fascinó Sergio

-Me siento extraña, hasta hace unos meses iba al instituto, y ahora... estoy en clase premium en un avión; con una televisión, 2 asientos enormes, nevera y 2 camas en litera.

-No te confundas, es clase Bussiness Aislado

-No estoy aislada, estoy con mi... ¿novio?

-Por supuesto- Dijo Sergio muy avispado por esta vez.

-Oye... quisiera mantenerlo en secreto de momento. Ahora soy famosa y me paran en la calle. En el instituto nunca tuve novio, pero todos rumoreaban cosas raras; pero ahora que todo el mundo nos está observando... no quiero salir en el "Corazón de Melón".

-No había pensado en eso... entonces... secreto, ¿no?

-Exacto, si los guionistas deciden hacer un romance entonces actuamos demasiado bien jajaja

-Ok, lo pillo - Dijo Sergio con una amplia sonrisa.

Entonces sonó un sonido agudo y algo potente. Estaban despegando.

[Ahora me gustaría que busquen una canción, Axero - Dream , cierren los ojos y se imaginen a un avión despegando. Escuchenla entera a ser posible]

-Rápido Brisa, tenemos que sentarnos

-Cierto es, mi pequeño padawan

-Déjate de chorradas, misa no entender porqua tu nono sentarse

Acto seguido se sentaron riéndose a carcajadas.

-Oye Brisa

-Te escucho

-¿por que tanto Instituto?

-¿Eh? Pues verás... - Sonrió Brisa

"Tu eres el chico que tomaba todos los días el autobús. Un día saliste un poco después y yo tomaba ese bus. por lo que fuimos juntos, claro que, en esa época tu eras "Ash Ketchum" y yo solo una fan en secreto de pokémon. Entonces cuando le diste al pulsador de parada yo puse mi mano sobre la tuya. Tú no te acordarás, porque solo fue un momento, pero para mí ese momento fué mágico. Ambos íbamos al Instituto Prince. Solo que yo saía antes por estar un curso detrás del tuyo."

-¿Entonces ya nos conocíamos?

-Yo te conocía. Pero nunca hablamos.

"Señores pasajeros, se les informa que ya pueden desbrocharse el cinturón de seguridad y conectarse al Poké-Fi del avión, cuya clave es: Fly_W/Me".

-Fly with me. Buena clave, bien pensada.

-Sergio, ¿quieres volar conmigo durante este viaje llamado amor?

-No, quiero viajar durante el viaje llamado vida.

-Ahí te pasaste de cursi -Dijo Brisa riéndose

-Que quieres que haga, estoy enamorado- Y Sergio le dió un beso en la boca a Brisa(un piquito, no fue mucho).

-Pues me gusta mucho que estés enamorado, creo que yo también debería estar en cuarentena por esa enfermedad.

-Ya lo estamos, "Bussiness Aislado" ¿recuerdas?

-Cierto

Después de muchas carantoñas, Brisa sacó su iDex, y se dispuso a mostrarle algunas cosas a Sergio.

-Mira, esta soy yo de pequeña.

-Qué mona

-Gracias, pero creo que lo siguiente te va a gustar más...

-¿El qué?

-Algunas veces actúo como modelo para catálogos de ropa infantil, y tengo muchos modelitos

-Wow estás hermosa, pero...

-¿Pero?- Dijo algo confusa Brisa

-La belleza reside en el corazón

-Por eso te amo, porque sabes ver todo de un punto objetivo diferente.

-Gracias -Dijo Sergio sonrojándose por las palabras de su amada

(···)

-Es tarde, deberíamos acostarnos

-¿acos...?

-Dormir- Aclaró Sergio bajando las hormonas de ambos.

(···)

(toc toc)

-¿Se puede?

-Ehhhhhh sihh

-Buenos días, les traigo el desayuno

-Pero si tenemos nevera.

-Pero no cocinera

-Falso, gané tres concursos de pastelería- Dijo Brisa interrumpiendo la conversación de la azafata y Sergio.

-Bueno... en ese caso... está incluido en el embarque.

-Bueno, gracias de todos modos, ¿que hay de opciones?

-Les traigo pan con mermelada, es tradición de la aerolínea dar siempre pan con mermelada de mora. Pero en la zona mixta VIP hay buffet libre

-¡No!- Gritó Brisa

-¿no? -Preguntó extrañada la amable señorita

-Sergio come y come sin parar, dejenlo el último.

-No creo, hay comida de sobra

Y así nuestros héroes fueron al buffet a desayunar sin restricciones y... bueno, volvieron con una multa.

-¿Poleo? -Llamó Brisa a Poleo por su iDex

-¿Si? ¿Brisa?

-No tendrás mil pokedólares sueltos, ¿verdad?

-¿Que pasó?

-Sergio se comió demasiada comida en el buffet y algunos clientes se quedaron sin comida- Dijo con cara de decepción Brisa (al estilo "esto no está pasando" xD)

-¿QUEEEE? Yo todavía no desayuné

-Pues olvidate.

-¿Y porque tengo que pagar por no comer? ¿es acaso justo?

-¿Es acaso justo tener un novio tan tragón?

-¿Que dijiste?

-Agobio... dije agobio- Dijo agobiada Brisa.

-Bueno, solo lo hago porque soy su tutor en este viaje, que si no...

Después de pagar el multazo de mil pokedólares y de reñirle a Sergio, les comunicaron que faltaban 2 horas para llegar a su destino, a la ciudad del lujo, a la ciudad del negocio, a la ciudad de las desigualdades, a Dubai.

-Mira Sergio, ya se vé la Península Arábiga.

-Yo solo veo tus hermosos ojos

 **Reviews, fav y follow se agradecen, tanto al fic como a mí. Personalmente prefiero que sea a los dos :P**

 **saludos, jorgelatina148**


	7. Capítulo 6: ¡Bienvenidos a Dubai!

**Hey! Contrariamente a lo que se rumorea no he muerto, solo han pasado muuuchas cosas.**

 **En primer lugar quiero pedir perdón por no haber actualizado desde hace...¿años?**

Este capítulo me ha costado mucho escribirlo, porque no sabía como terminarlo (bloqueo del escritor), y cuando conseguí salir de ese bloqueo pues entré en época de exámenes finales. Ahora ha empezado el verano en mi país y con ello las vacaciones, mas sin embargo, no he podido seguir con el cap (me surgió un asunto que me restó mucho tiempo). Ahora, maldita mi suerte, me ha surgido la maravillosa oportunidad de empezar a hacer música, por lo que también he tenido que restar tiempo a la escritura. Estoy preparando dos fics muy grandes para mí, pero los tengo que escribir todo seguido, así que aunque no he dejado de escribir no he escrito sobre este fic.

Ahora sigo con un pequeño bloqueo acerca de como seguir con esta historia, así que acepto sugerencias. Lamento que este cap se quede tan corto, en serio, mil palabras me dan pena.

 **REVIEWS:**

 **Andreu320:** Claro que soy capaz.

 **fanweb:** Siento haberte hecho vomitar arcoiris xD para la próxima avisaré. Y si, los he juntado muy rápido, pero "keep calm", Ahora los voy a pausar un poco ;)

 **Altair The Facking Assassin:**

1- Hace tanto tiempo ya...  
2- "Y que bueno que actualizaste tan pronto" jaja, ¿Verdad que el karma es cruel? No lo repitas o seguro me roban el pc o algo peor.  
3- Ya, ya. Sé que fue apresurado. Ahora los iré pausando para que no causen mas inundaciones de cursilería.  
4- Ok, tomo nota ;)  
5- Ok ok, no me pegue señor licenciado

 **Torterrax-99:** Jeje, esta Brisa es toda una Zukulenta

 **Monpoke:** Bueno, ese casillero está para dejar tu opinión. Eso hiciste, ¿no? Pues ya está.

Quiero pedirle perdón a las 19 personas que dieron favorito y a las 17 que crearon una alerta por tardarme TANTO en actualizar. En verdad lo siento -_-

 **Pokemon no me pertenece, le pertenece a The pokemon company, Satoshi Tajiri y otros más que me acuerdo y ya puse en otros capítulos anteriores y bla bla bla bla.**

 **Ningun pokemon fue dañado durante la elaboración de este fic. Cualquier parecido con la vida real es pura coincidencia.**

 **WhatsMon es una marca registrada propiedad de Pokébook.**

Ya, bueno. Les dejo con el cap:

* * *

 **¡BIENVENIDOS A DUBAI!**

 _"_ _Levanta bombón, ya son las doce"_

-Mira Sergio, ya se vé la Península Arábiga.

-Yo solo veo tus hermosos ojos

-Gracias por tus halagos, pero me interesa más llegar al hotel y descansar

-Tienes razón. - Dijo Sergio algo desilusionado.

-Oye, no te entristezcas, solo que quiero reposar un poco. Fue agotador este viaje

-Tenemos que grabar hoy?

-Sí, lástima

-Entonces no perdamos tiempo, vamos al hotel.

-Una cosa...

-¿Sí?

-¿Sabes donde está el hotel?

-No, pero podemos preguntar donde está

-¿Sabes árabe?

-No, pero podemos preguntar en inglés

-¿Sabes a quien preguntarle?

-Vaya, pues no

-¡Chicos! ¡Vamos!, ¡que no tenemos todo el día!

-¡Poleo! - Brisa se exaltó

-Si, soy yo, jeje. ¿Que quieren?

-¿Tan tontos fuimos?

-Explícate, no entiendo nada

-No nos dimos cuenta que venimos en un avión con 200 personas más a bordo que son de la serie. Y estuvimos pensando a quien preguntar la ubicación del hotel.

-¡Jajaja! ¿En serio? ¿No descansaron lo suficiente como para darse cuenta?

-No, estuvimos... ocupados

-(¿Ocupados?) Bueno, pues dejaos de tanta ocupación y descansad un poco más. No podéis tener ojeras en la película. Y el rodaje empieza en 11 horas

-Eso, en hora local son...

-Las dos

-¡¿LAS DOS DE LA MADRUGADA?! -Gritó Sergio, que estuvo todo el tiempo escuchando

-Cariño, si no gritas tanto a lo mejor no nos echan del avión.

-Perdón...

-(¿Le llamó cariño?... esta película va a ser buena jaja) Bueno chicos los dejo, que tengo que hablas con el resto

 **(···)**

-Aaaahh, por fin en el hotel, que gustazo

-Buenas noches

-Espera Brisa

-¿hum?

-No tienes habitación, y son las 5 de la tarde.

-Me da igual, tengo sueño

-No me explico porqué siguen teniendo sueño, deberían estar cansados de dormir

-(Estuve pensando en Sergio, no es mi culpa que no puediera dormir) El Jet Lag

-(Estuve pensando en Brisa, no es mi culpa que no puediera dormir)Eso eso, el Jet Lag

-Bueno, tienen la tarde libre, aprovéchenla. HOY no los puedo retener. Sus habitaciones serán la 148 y la 149

-Ah, fácil, piso uno habitación 48 - Dijo la "avispada" Brisa

-No, planta catorce, habitaciones ocho y nueve. -Poleo, ayudando siempre que puede

-¿14? -Dijo el, también, somnoliento Sergio

-Este hotel tiene 32 plantas

-Los veo en 11 horas- Dijo Brisa corriendo al ascensor para dormir rápido

-Espera... ¡Demonios! Se olvidó de mí- Sergio no fue tan listo y fue abandonado por su compañera

-Sergio...

-¿Si?

-¿Porque no durmieron?

-Estuve... pensando en la película, ya quiero ver cómo quedará

-Por favor, nadie piensa en el trabajo a esas horas

-¿De pequeño nunca te acordaste de que tenías que hacer un trabajo para el día siguiente a las 11 de la noche?

-No

-Bueno... esto... pues yo sí

-Dios, ¿tan despistado?¿EN SERIO?

-Me distraía fácilmente, ahora con la actuación he aprendido a controlarme. la actuación me ha cambiado la vida

 **(···)**

-Ya llega el ascensor, nos vemos

-Estaré con el resto del equipo en el centro comercial, no nos busquen, es el más grande del mundo, y, según he oído, te pierdes fácil.

-Nos vemos después Poleo

-Soy yo el que espera verte aquí dentro de un rato, Serio. mas te vale no perderte.

 **(···)**

(Toc toc toc)

-ump,¿diga?

-Levanta bombón, ya son las doce

-Pasa, estoy levantada

-Ok

-¿donde grabamos?

-Tenemos que cogernos un barco para ir a grabar a una isla de la bahía

-¿Me cojo abrigo?

-Nah, estamos en Dubai

[Ya en el barco, son de los últimos del equipo en llegar]

-¡Sergio Amici! Te voy a matar.

-¡Tranquila Brisa! Yo que sabía... jo

-(Simulando la voz de Sergio) Estamos en Dubai, no hará frio a las doce de la noche. No soy del norte, ¿sabes?. 6 grados bajo cero no me da mucho calor

-Bueno, pero no...

-¿Pueden callarse un poco? Hay quien va a trabajar duro dentro de un rato.

-Perdona Claudia, pero tu no pasas frío como lo estoy pasando yo

-Tengo frio

-Pero no te congelas

-Se un poco más lista la próxima vez y no te fíes de ese percebe, que de la vida sabe poco, jejeje

-Andrés, ya basta, ¿No?

-Chicos, párense ya de pelear, ya hemos llegado...

Después de grabar durante tres horas todos se fueron a hacer turismo, para esperarse al día siguiente y equilibrar horarios...

-malikat jamal yaghfir

-¿Eh?

-la yumkinuk aldhdhahab dun hijab

-No arabian

-No?

-No- Se metió Sergio de por medio

-bibi ! tueal !

-Tueal!

-Esto... Brisa, ¿Que hacemos?

-Vámonos ahora sin que nos vean.

-¿Y adonde vamos?

-Al hotel, rápido

-Vamos

 **(···)**

-Uff, por fin llegamos, y ahora?

-Tengo el DexPad en mi habitación, ¿vienes? Sabes que no podemos dormir todavía

-Un momento, vete yendo, Andrés me mandó un WhatsMon para que quedemos un momento en el Starbuckets de la segunda planta.

-Bueno, te espero

-Chao

-Adiós bombón.

 **(···)**

-Hey Sergio, ¿Qué tal te va?

-Pues bien, un poco aburrido, pero bien

-¿Y con Brisa?

-Pues... ¿cómo me va a ir? bien... (¿cómo supo...?)

-Ya has tenido tu primera pelea de pareja, ¿ya hicieron las paces?

-Pelea...¿De pareja?

-Brisa me contó que estaban juntos

-Ah, bueno, si ella te lo dijo no tengo porque ocultártelo.

-Lo quieren mantener en secreto?

-Obvio, si el fandom se entera que Ash y Serena en la vida real son novios imagínate la que se arma.

-Bueno, todavía no se ha estrenado la temporada, por lo que nadie sabe quién es Serena, al menos de momento

-Bueno, visto así... pero no, no se debe saber que somos novios, así que calladito. Voy a hablar con Brisa ahora para que no se lo diga a nadie más.

-Ok, yo me voy a mi cuarto ya, que mañana hay que grabar

-Prácticamente hay que grabar todos los días.

-Si, pero si uno ha decansado, dos veces mejor, nos vemos.

-Hasta mañana

 **(···)**

-Oye Brisa

-¿Eh? ¿Si? Que quieres Sergio

-No le cuentes a nadie más que estamos saliendo, ¿vale? Nos ahorraremos muchos problemas.

-Esto... No le conté a nadie.

-Pero Andrés me dijo qu... ¡MIERDA!

-Espera, ¿Le dijiste...?

-¡Andrés maldito cabezabuque te voy a matar!

(Sale corriendo por el pasillo)

-¡Sergio!¡Ni siquiera sabes dónde queda su habitación...! Bah, ni caso.

Me despido por hoy, este fic no está ni estará abandonado. Este es un "hasta dentro de un rato", no un adiós.

No olvides dejar Review para que sepa tus impresiones acerca del cap, darle Favorito y darle a Follow para que te lleguen avisos cada vez que suba un cap y lo más importante... Pásatelo bien leyendo ;D

Gracias a los que me votaron en los eqba Awards 2016 e hicieron que me tocasen dos premios este año ^-^


End file.
